1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garage door security devices and, more specifically, to an adjunct device for a garage door opener and closer system which automatically closes the garage door after a 45 second delay, and includes a manual visual deactivation element for signalling the on/off condition of the device. The device contains a surge protector to protect the device and the door opener.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various garage door opening and closing systems, but none describes the compact and economical adjunct device of the present invention. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,292 issued on Jul. 31, 1984, to Robert J. Engelmann describes a security timer for an automatic garage door opener which causes the door to close after an interval with a warning buzzer signal. A timer switch mounted on the ceiling is engaged when the door is fully open. The security timer includes an oscillator that provides pulses. A counter counts the pulses and provides a binary output. Engagement of the timer switch signals the oscillator and counter in the security box mounted on a wall to begin. When the predetermined number of pulses have been counted, a relay switch is closed for signaling the operator unit of the door to close and to activate a buzzer alarm. The security box has a disabling switch. A manual switch is mounted next to the security box. The security system is distinguishable for its separate roof mounted timer switch device and the separate manual switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,183 issued on Oct. 18, 1994, to Chii C. Lin describes an automatic control and safety device for a garage door opener system. The device provides an automatic reclose and safety reverse if an obstruction is observed. Photoelectric sensors are positioned across the garage door opening to detect the passage of the vehicle in or out of the garage when an infrared emitter device emits a pulsed radiation to a reflector which reflects the radiation to a photodetector placed above the emitter device to detect either the vehicle by the higher beam and pets or children by the lower beam. The sensors also reverse the closing of the door upon detection of an obstruction. An oscillator device, a logic box, closes the garage door to reclose if the door remained open for a predetermined time interval. A safety warning signal is generated before the oscillator controlled reclosure. A disabling switch and a manual pushbutton control are mounted together on a wall by the service door. The service door has a normally open proximity switch in the circuit with the wall controls. The system is distinguishable for its requirement for the infrared detector system and a reclose logic box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,434 issued on Jul. 3, 1990, to Alfred A. Elson describes an apparatus and method for an automatic garage door operation system. The apparatus has means for closing, switching and timing connected in series. The timing means contains two cascaded timers and a trigger input. The timers delay the door closing for 50 to 190 seconds and are automatically deactivated when the door is closed. The apparatus is distinguishable for relying on cascaded timers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,553 issued on Jul. 2, 1991, to Florentino S. Vergara describes an add-on device for a motorized garage door opener system for automatically closing the door after a delay. The add-on device comprises one or two actuators cooperating with a spring-biased pin or pins to reverse the motor. A manual switch to start the door opening operation and another manual switch to keep the door open are shown. The time delay circuit of 2 to 3 minutes to keep the door open is deemed conventional. The add-on device is distinguishable for its connection to the tubular track adjacent to the door opening casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,024 issued on Apr. 11, 1989, to Allan T. Bayha describes a door operator pre-warning system involving a warning light and horn inside the garage when only opening the door either by battery powered signal transmitter or a wall switch. The system is distinguishable for its limitation to a door opening warning system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,264 issued on Jan. 31, 1984, to Moscow K. Richmond describes a system and method for the automatic control of electrically operated gates. The system is distinguishable for its requirement for a photo interrupter and photodetector of pulses generated by a rotating apertured disc.
Canadian Patent No. 724,530 issued on Dec. 28, 1965, to Cecil J. Watkins describes an automatic door opening system for a door pivoting in both directions from one vertical internal shaft operated by a hydraulic system. Four interconnected relays to move and keep the door open in either position by a timing system which comprises a condenser which is charged and discharged to determine the time period that the door is open. The system is distinguishable for a timing system depending on relays and a condenser.
French Patent No. 2,234,792 issued on Feb. 21, 1975, describes an automatic Doppler radar door control system having delay circuits with a double inverter and controlling motors. The system is distinguishable for its expensive Doppler radar control.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is an adjunct device for an automatic garage door opener and closer system which automatically closes the garage door after a 45 second delay and includes a manual visual deactivation element for signalling the on/off condition of the device.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an adjunct security device for an automatic garage door opener and closer system.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adjunct security device for an automatic garage door opener and closer system which closes the door after a predetermined time interval.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjunct security device for an automatic garage door opener and closer system which includes an on/off switch for controlling the adjunct device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an adjunct security device for an automatic garage door opener and closer system which includes a visual deactivation element for signalling the on/off condition of the device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an adjunct security device for an automatic garage door opener and closer system which includes a surge protector.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.